My Little Pony Time's Castaway
by Celgress
Summary: When a time displaced human astronaut arrives in Equestria all of the carefully crafted prehistoric fictions of Pony kind are thrown into doubt. Soon certain parties will do whatever it takes to maintain belief in long held mythologies rather than face the more complicated truth of Equestria's actual past as a planet once called Earth. The first story in a series of revelation.
1. Chapter 1

All characters and concepts appearing in My Little Pony Friendship is Magic are copyright Hasbro. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holders.

All original characters and concepts are the property of the author.

My Little Pony Time's Castaway 0 – Prologue

By

Celgress

Kennedy Space Center in Cape Canaveral Florida August 2016, afternoon

Leroy Foxx, Amanda Li and Conrad Narváez were strapped in tight, ready to go. They made quite a group: Foxx the stoic beard middle aged African American Captain with twenty years' worth of experience, Li the thirtysomething mathematical genius of East Asian descent and last but certainly not least the twenty-five year old Conrad Narváez known as much for his unorthodox nature as for his phenomenal piloting skills. The three person crew had beat out all other contenders to earn the honor of piloting the X-375-122B prototype space craft. The brainchild of the greatest minds humanity currently had to offer X-375-122B was capable of near light travel, a first for human made spacecraft. Even so it would take the craft and her occupants nearly five years to reach the nearest star Alpha Centauri, followed by an equal return trip time once their survey there had been completed. In all they would be in space nearly a decade, close to the craft's estimated deep space lifetime. With much fanfare the the trio of intrepid explores blasted off into the unknown

A Decade Later (from the prospective of the X-375-122B crew)

X-375-122B hurdled through the atmosphere of a planet that by all calculations should be Earth. In spite of this the three person crew failed to raise anyone on their radio or for that matter detect any sort of background chatter on any frequency. It was as if this planet had no telecommunication grid at all, little own one as extensive and advanced as that of Earth. Coming in blind without guidance the craft went off course and splashed down in an ocean of some description not far from an unfamiliar coastline dotted with what appeared to be rather crude dwellings.

The impact proved so jarringly violent only Conrad Narváez managed to survive by nothing short of a miracle. A piece of shrapnel impaled Captain Leroy Foxx through his chest killing him instantly upon splashdown. Amanda Li wasn't much luckier. Unable to unbuckle herself from her seat she was electrocuted by a bundle of frayed cables that broke free of the main computer console. As it were Conrad barely escaped the flooding comparts with his survival suit intact. Once outside in the waters, now churned up by the crash, he was shocked how fast the spacecraft was swallowed up by the sea.

Baltimare Bay, afternoon

Bon Bon frowned she couldn't believe what her best friend had done to her, yet again. Lyra had convinced Bon Bon to accompany the teal unicorn to Baltimare. What should have been a fun time had soon upon their arrival degenerated into one of Lyra's crazy archaeological expeditions! Worse it was an underwater endeavour. Lyra had somehow became convinced human made artifacts were present in the sea bottom in and around Baltimare Bay? Why exactly Bon Bon had no idea. So they'd rented a boat, scuba equipment and here they were of on another wild pony chase.

Lyra surfaced and spat the breathing apparatus from her mouth as she climbed into the waiting boat. "Found anything interesting down there?" Bon Bon asked trying hard to hide her distain.

"Nothing yet, c'mon join me Bon Bon." Lyra pleaded. "The water is fine plus we can cover more area together."

"For the last time Lyra," Bon Bon sighed. "I have zero interest in your crazy theories about prehistoric human beings. There is nothing down there." Lyra was about to come up with a counter argument when the mares and their boat were rock by a massive concussion wave. "What the hey was that!?" Bon Bon squawked.

"I don't know, maybe a meteorite?" Lyra suggested. She remembered seeing a fireball impact the nearby sea surface out of the corner of her eye right before they were tossed about. "Wait I see something." Lyra peered out towards the horizon. "We'd better investigate."

"D-Do you think t-that is wise Lyra?" Bon Bon stammered.

"I do, let's go Bon Bon." Lyra said.

The Beach some time later

Conrad Narváez coughed up a mouth full of sea water. His eyes fluttered open then shut again, open then shut. He could feel a firm surface beneath him. He realized he was no longer bobbing about helpless in the ocean. He attempted to sit up only to feel two strong limbs push him back down.

"You're weak. You should rest." A female voice said.

"What happened?" Conrad asked feebly. "How did I get here?"

"We brought you here, my companion and me." The female voice said.

"Thank you." Conrad said. "I would have died out there if you hadn't come along."

"Don't mention it we are happy to help." The female voice said the pressure abating as the limbs were removed from Conrad's person.

Conrad's eyes unexpectedly flew open. He beheld an incredible sight. What looked like a smiling green unicorn occupied his field of sight. "I must be dreaming." He muttered before fainting dead away.

"Nice real nice," Bon Bon said from her position not far away. "Now what do we do with your new friend Lyra?"

Lyra grinned. "We take him home with us of course."

"Why do I get the feeling this won't end well?" Bon Bon mused releasing her second major sigh of the day.

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer

All characters and concepts appearing in My Little Pony Friendship is Magic are copyright Hasbro. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holders.

In part inspired by "Love in all its forms" by Obselescence

All original characters and concepts are the property of the author.

My Little Pony Time's Castaway – Part One Teaser - Tears of the Condemned

By

Celgress

A Desolate Desert

Former Queen of the Changelings Chrysalis was weak following her defeat at the hands of Twilight Glimmer and that traitor Thorax. She crawled along the endless sandy dunes. A week had gone by since that fateful day, the second worse in her long life. The worst day of her life being when as a child she had been torn from her "mother's" loving hoves by "aunt" Celestia. A "mother" who no longer remembered her because "aunt" Celestia thought it better that way, and had cast a spell to that affect.

Once she had been Antrumbra "daughter" in reality creation of Princess Luna. Unaware of her true nature she had siphoned off so much energy from her "mother" that Luna had nearly died. It was not her fault however back then she would never willingly have harmed a fly little own her "mother". If only she had been shown a little compassion things would have turned out so differently, but no. As a result, Celestia had banished her. Antrumbra had died that day from her ashes rose Chrysalis.

"I hate you Twilight Glimmer. I hate you Thorax. Most of all I hate you 'Aunt' Celestia. I shall hate you forever." Chrysalis rasped. "I blame you for everything that has happened. You ruined me. It is only fair I return the favor."

Up ahead Chrysalis spotted her destination. A cave mouth all but obscured by eons of sandstorms. When she was a larva, cold and alone desperately seeking shelter she had found it. Inside lived an ancient evil of terrible power. One created she suspected by a long vanished pre-pony civilization. It could help her gain vengeance.

Inside she crept tumbling down the steep chute. She found herself in total darkness. Slowly a pale yellowish light filled her surroundings. An enormous face appeared made up of ill-defined yellow eyes and mouth. The face spoke.

"Greetings Antrumbra." It said in a booming voice that came from everywhere.

"Greetings Xantraxis (Zan-tra-zis)." Chrysalis said.

"Why have you returned?" Xantraxis boomed.

"Does the offer you made me long ago still stand?" Chrysalis asked.

"Yes," Xantraxis boomed.

"Excellent," Chrysalis said content for the first time in a week. "I will help you destroy all life on this planet."

"Prepping Apocalypse Protocol." Xantraxis boomed.

Chrysalis smiled wickedly. Her enemies would be crushed and she would have the last laugh. No one had any right to happiness while she knew only misery. She was confident no one could contend with Xantraxis. He was beyond all her foes. She need only do her part and her suffering would at last end.

To Be Continued


End file.
